


星与尘相遇  01

by 2water



Series: 星与尘相遇 [1]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	星与尘相遇  01

亚特兰蒂斯的温和气候在此时略显令人焦躁，阳光披在皮肤上晒得一片麻痒。庭院满溢着花草的香气，各类鸟雀在树枝间跳跃鸣叫，此情此景与奥瓦克斯堡门外沉默站立的人们甚是不符。  
年轻的公爵不知第几次缓缓深呼吸，混乱的思绪却难以平复。身旁高挑美丽的金发女人抚上他的手臂，露出温柔的微笑，“别担心，孩子。”  
母亲的安慰起了反作用，青年本就紧绷的面部愈发紧绷，下嘴唇微微地颤抖。

佐官Murk小步走到青年身边，“大人，多斯拉克的马队到了。”  
“知道了。”浅蓝色的眼睛看不出波动，静静望着出现在远处翻腾黄尘的数个黑点。  
高大棕色的马匹停在迎宾队列前，多斯拉克人特有的野性味道钻入青年鼻中。他抿起嘴唇，直直看向牵着最前方那匹马的中年男人。对方点点头，抬手恭敬地向马上的人，“Orm大人，让我给您介绍，多斯拉克的卡奥之首，Arthur...大人。”  
Orm有点感激他没说“Arthur王”。  
犹豫片刻，他还是仰起脸正视马背上的男人，对方也微低头看着他这边。束起的黑色胡子，垂在背后的长辫，灰蓝色爪纹的涂饰，银色的肩甲，眼眶黑色的碳涂，和其中正望着自己的金色瞳仁。  
【欢迎您驾临亚特兰蒂斯王都，我是Ovarx Marius之子，公爵Orm Marius，Arthur大人。】他用正式的社交口吻，背诵般用多斯拉克语说出欢迎致辞。  
而Arthur只是长久地注视着Orm的脸，盯得他后背发毛。  
身后的母亲走到马旁伸出双手，“Arthur，我的孩子。”  
卡奥的神情松动了些，弯下腰将上身送入Atlanna怀中，轻轻在母亲耳边嘟囔了几句，眼睛却还是瞥着Orm。  
被看着的公爵不自在地摸摸后颈。  
【我带给公爵一件礼物。】Arthur冲身后的下属招招手，一个女人牵着匹高大俊美的白马走上前来。  
Orm清楚自己该说些感谢之语，目光却愣愣黏在白马的黑色眼睛上，说不出一句话。  
“谢谢你，Arthur。”母亲攀住Orm的胳膊，代他说了必须的话。

亚特兰蒂斯十年一度的七大王国庆典在Orm的父亲去世一年后开始了，作为继承人和王国的公爵之一，要承担接待辅佐国君主一行，提供住宿的任务。Maruis家族自九十年前波塞冬王统一七国，平定各国暴动叛乱后，就作为亚特兰蒂斯公爵家族之一承担庆典的部分接待工作。  
说是庆典，实则为各国领袖王族划分利益，权利纷争暗波涌动的漫长会议。“接待”也是展示亚特兰蒂斯国力的一部分，各大家族都肩负巨大的责任。庆典持续近三个月之久，包含开幕典礼，交流会议，大大小小的宴席，比武赛事，舞会等繁杂的活动。  
Orm不知道亚特兰王是出于何种目的将多斯拉克族安排给他的家族，或许是一种恶意的戏弄，或许是错误的好意，也或许只是因为Marius家族为年轻公爵撑家实力不足只配招待“野蛮的”多斯拉克人。  
“我们家已经承担了好几届的多斯拉克接待了。”母亲这样解释过。Orm只挑挑眉，不予理睬。他的母亲，公爵夫人，曾在婚前与多斯拉克族人Curry相恋并诞下一子，这在父亲眼内是极耻辱与羞怯的事实。谁料那个孩子竟当上了马族的卡奥，简直是命运在作弄他。父亲死后，Atlanna则没了顾及，正大光明地与Arthur认亲交好。Orm常痛恨自己性子里无法抹去的那份心软和温柔，让他无法成为父亲那样冷酷且称职的公爵，不能狠下心责惩和禁锢母亲。  
三个月，他紧盯着Arthur下马的身影，不会太长的。

Orm心中自己最重要的任务就是和Arthur相安无事地生活在各自的天地。他有他的城堡和人民，Arthur也拥有自己的部落，他们完全可以不发生任何交集。Vulko是个得力的谋臣，他自有主意避免尴尬情形。  
口中的兔肉索然无味，耳边Vulko与母亲的交谈声也逐渐飘远。长桌上的众人似乎变得淡薄，只有正对面那个高大的身影逐渐鲜明。  
火烛般跳跃的片段在脑中涌动着试图引起主人的注意。Orm晃了晃头压下那些内容。

傍晚已过，Orm总算结束了一天的文书工作，披上长袍离开书房，却遇上匆匆走来的Murk。  
“大人，多斯拉克人拒绝前往为其准备的下榻寝房，依旧聚集在划给他们的那片训练场上。”  
Orm赶到训练场外时，看到的是一幅火光冲天的疯狂景象。篝火的火苗窜上夜空，金红色的星点碳末在夜风中飘散。赤裸上身的强壮男人们在沙场上摔跤作乐，黄土踢扬卷的脚下尘暴翻涌，高声的笑闹与口哨在嘈杂中响起。长胡子的男人大口饮酒，朝天空喷出酒雾，女人则随着部落乐器的鼓点扭动着腰臀舞蹈。而那个卡奥中的卡奥，正岔着腿坐在人群后，手里还拿着喝了一半的麦芽酒，望着他的子民淡淡微笑。  
金发的年轻公爵愣愣观察着这帮父亲口中“粗劣的野蛮人”，讶异地察觉到心底悸动的那一份向往，那是他不曾体会过的自由与奔放。  
一个中年卡奥注意到藏在黑暗中的Orm，醉醺醺地走到他面前。  
【伙计们，我们来了个位高贵的客人】多斯拉克人夸张地向众人宣布，语气中无不轻蔑调侃。Orm见状只得走到火光下。余光里，Arthur前倾身体看了过来。  
【高贵圣洁，养尊处优的老爷，我是卡奥Garth，不知是否有幸邀请您参加我们多斯拉克的主要卡拉萨的聚会呢？哈哈哈哈哈哈——】他装模作样说了几句后转向族人，用了一种更为小众的多斯拉克语，【瞧这个白皮婊子的样子，若是和我比试怕是要哭着求我骑他。】  
人群发出毫不客气的哄笑。  
【Garth——】一旁沉默的Arthur开口了，【闭上你的臭嘴。你们其他在场的人没有一个是他的对手。】  
卡奥金色的眸子转而盯着Orm紧绷的面孔，【我们曾经相识，所以我清楚他是个多么强大的战士。】  
高大的男人缓缓站起，酒杯随手扔在地上，不紧不慢地走到Orm面前，他身上的尘土、汗水和酒液的混合气味钻入Orm鼻腔。【请原谅我族人的粗鲁，大人。您知道，我们都是野蛮人。我会安排其他人跟着你的士兵各自回房休息，而我......以表歉意，请让我护送你到寝房。】  
鬼使神差的，Orm点了头。

一路上两人都只是在Arthur手中火把的亮光中一言不发地迈步，只听得到脚步声呼吸声与草地中的虫鸣。Orm这才后知后觉地想起，安排给多斯拉克首领的寝室就在自己的寝房旁，护送自己是个好听却不费力的幌子罢了。他尽量做到面无表情目视前方，努力不去回忆那些走过的石板掠过的花圃，也不再思考目前尴尬的关系该如何经营的问题。他明白Arthur的举动是在试图和缓改善某些内容，可这看上去只能让彼此更加难受。  
走到Orm门前时，两人都不由自主地舒了口气。Arthur傻傻举着火把张了张嘴，高大威武的卡奥竟显得有些手足无措，【Marius大人，那就到这了。祝你...睡个好觉。】  
话音刚落他就转过身准备离去。  
【等等！】尽管犹豫万分，Orm还是叫住了对方。【Orm......你可以叫我Orm。】  
Arthur回过头愣了片刻，点点下巴低声重复了一遍公爵的名字。【Orm......我想说，关于我们以前的那些事，如果你......】  
【是的，我还记得，Arthur大人。】Orm及时打断了可能的句子，露出个客套虚伪的笑容，【我还记得二十年前的七国庆典，我们曾一度是彼此的玩伴。我也很怀念那段时光。那么，晚安，My Lord。】  
他深吸一口气打开房门，踏入屋内黑暗的瞬间却被一股力道摄住手臂。刹那间，某些模糊的，桃色旖旎的画面片段式地在Orm脑海中闪回。他仿佛嗅到了那淫秽的味道，不绝于耳的混乱喘息与压抑的呻吟。

Arthur贴上耳际低沉粗哑的嗓音打断了那段不知是幻想还是记忆的图像。  
【你知道的，我想说的不是那段时间。】

 

TBC


End file.
